


【精龙】幸运儿

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 小妈文学，小妈攻我也不知道自己在这什么反正自我放飞（？）
Kudos: 10





	【精龙】幸运儿

亚森粗暴地扯下脖子上的领结丢到地上，胡乱地解开衬衫扣子裸露上半身大口地呼吸，额头上冒出的汗水顺着脸流到下巴滴下来。他把腰上的皮带一把抽掉，手掌包住已经鼓成小山包的下身把它从内裤的束缚中解放出来，握住硬得发紫的柱身快速地撸动起来。  
他脑袋里不停回想着今晚婚礼上的精灵，穿着洁白的钟情婚纱手捧花束走过红毯，微曲的棕色卷发上别着一朵天蓝色的小花藏在头纱下若隐若现，即使化了淡妆也遮盖不住精灵本身的清秀与美丽。站在黑暗的观众席中默默鼓掌的亚森内心蠢蠢欲动，他多希望与精灵交换戒指的那个人是他自己，而不是他那已经年到中旬毫无魅力的父亲。  
他不知道自己傻愣愣的父亲究竟是哪一点吸引了精灵，在他二十余年的记忆中生母过世后父亲就一直没有接触过其他人，也没有人上门来找过父亲，可就在他因为工作出去转了个把月回来以后家里突然多了个如此年轻美貌的人说要成为自己的继母。亚森在见到精灵的第一眼起他就疯狂地爱上了精灵，当他看到精灵与他父亲之间的恩爱举动时内心里充满了妒忌，心想无论是外貌还是年龄来说明明是自己更适合精灵才对。  
可是精灵却和他父亲结了婚，婚礼上他们在众人的祝福中热情地拥吻，婚礼结束回到家后还尽职地扮演着继母的形象好心为他脱下外衣，天知道精灵的指尖有意无意触碰到亚森的时候给他带了多大的冲击。他借着有点醉酒的理由先回了房间，虽然他确实因为闷闷不乐灌了不少酒，整张脸都红透了，下身甚至都起了反应。  
亚森有一阵子没有自亵过，在酒精的作用下身体更加敏感，仅仅是用虎口卡住根部向上挤压几下就让他加重了呼吸。他的双手不停地揉动，闭上眼睛幻想着现在撸动自己下身的是精灵那修长的手指，精灵的指腹摩擦着柱身上凸起的青筋，指尖刮弄着已经冒出清液的小孔。他想象精灵就穿着那件婚纱跪在他面前托起沉甸甸的囊袋小口嘬着，灵活的舌头舔湿了粗胀的柱身，又将硕大的龟头全部含在嘴里吮吸。白净的手指时不时摸过身上的黑鳞带来强烈的刺激，而更要命的是精灵那柔软的喉部正抵着自己的前端，每一次往前挺都能让那块软肉不由自主地收缩。  
“嗯……啊！”  
“太深……”  
“慢一点……我要……”  
一墙之隔就是父亲的房间，不知道他们什么时候开始做爱，亚森听着精灵放肆的浪叫声下腹瞬间一阵紧绷差点缴械。不用猜都知道精灵在床上是多么放荡，这么动听的呻吟让他的幻想更加下流，他的脑海里精灵正掀起繁琐的婚纱扭动着圆润的屁股用湿淋淋的后穴对着自己邀请自己用力操入，双手捏住红肿不堪的乳尖仿佛有奶水要喷射出来，秀气无毛的阴茎在自己一次次猛烈的冲撞下不停甩动着，前面更是射出一股股混杂着尿骚味的白浊把床铺弄脏。亚森想着想着手上的动作又加快了不少，他感觉自己快要坚持不住，双腿内侧的筋都直突突地跳着，耳边传来精灵的叫声就像自己真的在操干精灵一样，他迫不及待地想要看到精灵沾满自己体液的模样，想要看到精灵被自己操得死去活来欲罢不能。  
亚森感到身体越来越热，下腹似乎凝聚着一团火焰让他产生了快要融化的错觉。此时精灵的叫声突然拐了个调，尾音被一下子拖长。亚森也在同时发出一声粗吼，在精灵高潮的同时自己也射满了一手浓稠的精液。他大汗淋漓地跌坐在地上，大脑一片空白，耳边围绕的只有精灵意犹未尽的淫叫和自己干渴的呼吸声。他露出一丝冷笑，靠着幻想继母来达到高潮，这样的自己还真是下贱。  
  
从那天开始亚森有意避开与精灵的单独接触，一是他害怕自己过于火热的目光会吓到精灵，二是他的父亲一直在家，两口子你侬我侬眉来眼去弄得亚森很不是滋味夜，夜里激烈的性事更是让他难以抑制被点燃的情欲，他只能紧挨着墙听对面精灵的叫声，让自己跟随着一同冲上云霄。  
不过抛开这些的不谈，精灵的确是一个十分合格的继母。精灵精湛的厨艺让他们再也不用过上餐桌只有一碗菜的日子，每天换着花样做不同的美食照顾爷俩的胃，亚森在家里的这段日子胖了不少。白天精灵包揽了家里所有的家务活，到了晚上还会给忙于工作的亚森端来茶水和点心，叮嘱亚森不要弄到太晚。如此体贴的关心让亚森渐渐感到了缺失已久的温暖，也让他对精灵的渴望越来越强烈。

这天他的父亲一早就去了朋友家做客，留下亚森和精灵二人。吃过午饭后亚森主动提出帮精灵洗碗，叫精灵坐到沙发上休息。他在刷碗的间隙观察精灵，今天精灵穿着纯色的棉布衬衫和牛仔裤，凸显他的身材更加修长。精灵对报纸有着浓厚的兴趣，一字一句认真阅读时的表情看起来更加可爱。一想到待会儿就要把那件质感很好的衬衫撕烂，给隐藏在衬衫下面的白皙的皮肤留下自己专属的印记，亚森的小兄弟就有了抬头的意思。  
做完事情后亚森倒了一杯水递给精灵：“您辛苦了，喝点水吧。”  
“谢谢，”精灵放下报纸接过了水杯，拍了拍边上的沙发，“坐吧，你好像有什么事要和我谈的样子。”  
是的，我想和您谈恋爱。亚森紧靠着精灵坐下来，直勾勾地看着精灵的脸，一只手已经不安分地摸上了精灵的大腿。他在精灵的错愕中抬起精灵的下巴，专注地盯着那两瓣薄薄的粉嫩的唇，舔了舔自己的嘴唇厚突然凑上前深情地吻住。他发誓今天一定要拿下精灵。  
精灵明显没料到亚森会做出如此行为，等他反应过来时亚森的舌头已经撬开了他的口腔卷上自己的舌头。他本能地想要将亚森推开，可亚森的手却比他更快一步伸进了衬衫，宽大的手掌紧贴在自己的胸上手指重重下压，把乳房勒出手掌的形状。指缝夹住了他的乳尖不停收紧挤压，夹得精灵不由得发出一丝生疼的叹气。  
亚森自认为吻技出众，他看到精灵已经闭上双眼享受自己霸道的侵略，脸颊也因为缺氧而染上红晕。彼此的舌头缠绕着交换津液，时不时扫过对方的牙齿留下牙尖刺到舌面的刺激。精灵激动地抓住自己的手臂，嘴里的吐息也变得越来越重，却依旧不愿意就此退出。精灵的胸脯柔软而有分量，揉捏起来完美的手感让亚森爱不释手，他不禁幻想这样一对丰满的乳房就应该注射药物，让乳孔自然张开喷射出甘甜的乳汁来喂饱作为儿子的自己。  
过了很久他们才不舍地结束了这场深吻，分别时嘴角还勾起一丝银线。亚森拉着精灵的手盖在自己的股间，凑近精灵敏感的长耳咬住耳尖说道：“母亲，您愿意帮儿子解决一下吗？儿子忍得很难受，快要憋不住了。”  
精灵明显颤抖了一下身子，却还是听话地站到亚森面前跪下，有些紧张地脱下亚森的裤子。粗长的阴茎从内裤里弹出来时精灵的双眼都瞪大了，然而他没有犹豫握住那根紫红狰狞的巨物，张开嘴含住了龟头。亚森满意地摸了摸精灵的脑袋，看着他把过长的刘海卷到耳后，一点点吞下柱身，两只手同时揉动着下方的囊袋。想象中的画面与现实重叠，亚森舒服地发出长叹，他看到精灵可爱的舌头在自己暴突的青筋上游走，洁白的牙齿咬住敏感的黑鳞，视觉冲击和身下的快感一齐刺激他的大脑，让他忍不住压住精灵的脑袋往自己身上按去。柔软的喉部紧紧包住龟头，不停地收缩挤压更是弄得他神魂颠倒，他不顾精灵发出反抗的呜咽大肆抽动，把精灵温热的口腔当飞机杯一样狠狠操干。  
好舒服，继母的嘴比他以前干过的任何一个女人的身体都要来得舒服，亚森抑制不住嘴里的叹息，一想到马上就马上就要操进比上面这张嘴更温热更会吸的后穴，他的下身就仿佛过热再次胀大。精灵悦耳的哭声在他耳边环绕，这种征服了最喜欢的人的愉悦感与快感一同将他推上巅峰。  
精灵被亚森的浓精呛得不停咳嗽，满脸都是因痛苦而流出的泪水。亚森奖励似的摸了摸精灵的脸颊抹去泪水，看着他嘴角还挂着几滴精液又命令他全部舔光。  
“母亲，儿子还没彻底好过来，您能再让儿子舒服一次吗？”亚森面带笑容地等待精灵。  
“好吧，看来是妈妈平时对亚森的关照还不够多，”精灵叹了口气，“你在沙发上躺好，我准备一下。”  
亚森乖乖地躺在沙发上，看着精灵脱下衣物露出了自己梦寐以求的肉体，才刚射过一次的小兄弟迅速发硬。他看到精灵跨坐到自己身上，手指伸入后穴熟练地开拓搅动，心跳不由得加快。这还是他第一次看别人在自己面前扩张，没想到上来就准备玩骑乘，自己的这位继母可真是太懂人心了。  
谁知精灵红着脸抽回自己湿漉漉的手指，目标却是亚森的后穴。他把自己粘稠的淫液在亚森光滑的后穴周围涂抹开来，不等亚森反应过来就朝后穴伸入一根指节，指尖勾着里面的穴肉打圈。  
“啊啊啊？！”体内的异物感让亚森瞬间夹紧了双腿，却被精灵死死掰开，“拿走！快拿走！”  
“乖，妈妈知道你难受，再忍忍，马上就会舒服的。”精灵一边说着一边轻轻地往深处捅进，他一摸就知道亚森是个没开苞过的雏儿，手上的动作也温柔了许多。手指一点点往里探入，上面亚森痛苦的声音依旧不停，仿佛正在受刑一般疼得扭来扭曲。为了分散亚森的注意力他把亚森的一条腿架在自己肩上，偏着头亲吻着大腿内侧，另一只手也圈住亚森已经挺立起来的柱身从根部往上有规律地撸动起来。  
“不要再弄了，好疼……啊啊——”手指经过某一点时亚森痛苦的呻吟突然变了调，整个人仰着脑袋连脚趾都卷曲在一起。  
“要记住这里哦，这能让亚森很舒服的地方，”精灵的手指反复碾压着这个点，“一会儿妈妈就要不停干这里让亚森爽得不行呢。”  
“别说了呜呜……”  
亚森的后穴已经变得比刚刚松软湿滑不少，精灵往里面又加了两根手指，三根手指同时快速地进出，拨弄出水渍溅到了沙发上。精灵见已经扩张得差不多了才退出手指，就着黏液抹了抹自己硬挺的阴茎，对准亚森的后穴用力操进去。  
“啊啊啊好痛好痛好痛——”比手指来得更加粗长的东西瞬间将后穴撑到极限，亚森疼得五官都扭曲在一起。他从没想过自己也会有被人操屁股的一天，身体仿佛从内部被一口气劈开让他眼泪都飚出来了。他死死扣紧沙发，双腿乱蹬想要把那根玩意从屁股里晃出去，可那段硬邦邦的阴茎似乎卡在了穴肉中。  
“听话，不要乱动。”精灵被亚森过于收紧的后穴夹得也很难受，他现在进出不得害怕伤害亚森，连忙俯下身子咬住了亚森的龙角，用舌尖把棱角分明的龙角舔湿。  
“呜呜呜，不要舔角，求您了……”亚森哪里敌得过敏感的角被人占据主导权，被精灵这么一弄他很快就软了身子。酥麻的快感渐渐从体内升起，一点点将疼痛与不适感慢慢压下，他开始感到精灵的阴茎插得自己那么饱胀，似乎把所有的褶皱都压平一般。他催促着精灵动一动，不上不下的位置卡得他有些难受。  
精灵也感到亚森放松了身子，掐着亚森的腰缓缓操弄起来。亚森的穴道比他想象得还要紧实，未经人事的软肉在自己每一次进入时都殷勤地吸附上来，不停地吸着几乎要让精灵难以把持。“明明是第一次做，亚森却表现得很有天分的样子，真是太棒了。”精灵兴奋地亲吻亚森胸部的黑鳞，咬住两粒激凸的乳尖，在亚森的呻吟中被紧紧包裹的阴茎也开始充血胀大，狠狠地往更深处挺进。  
“啊！那里不要——”阳心被重重碾过时亚森直接射了出来，眼前一片发白让他甚至没有意识到舌头都不由自主地吐露在外。  
“才这么几下就射了，亚森的持久力不太行呢，”精灵抹了抹亚森射到他身上的那些白浊放到嘴里悉数品尝，又低下身子吻住被操得失神的亚森，让他也尝尝自己的味道，“妈妈以后会多陪亚森一起练习，让亚森不那么快射出来。”  
还处在不应期的亚森就这样被精灵按着一顿狠操。精灵的前端自带一点弧度，顶到深处时可以把肚皮都顶出一些，亚森呆呆地看着精灵牵着自己的手摸上被一下一下顶起的肚子，感受那根凶猛的阴茎在体内野蛮地冲撞。他的阳心被不停碾压，一阵阵恐怖的快感纷纷袭来让他不知所措，连嘴上发出的呻吟也被顶得断断续续。脑子里唯一剩下的就是被自己的继母上了的事实，他的意识已经被彻底摧毁，只能感到身体依旧烫得不行，下身又暖又湿，软踏踏的阴茎不知不觉又立了起来。身上的鳞片与精灵的皮肤摩擦时带来强烈的刺激更是加剧了快感的累积，他情不自禁地伸手环住精灵的脖子，双腿勾上了精灵的腰。  
“唔……哈啊！”精灵顶撞的速度突然加快，狂风巨浪般的冲刺震得亚森的身体不停颤抖，因为害怕他本能地夹紧了双腿，却让自己被那根阴茎钉得更死。太深了，太粗了，亚森发疯似的叫着，一会儿让精灵慢点，一会又喊着再快一些，整个人仿佛都要融化在精灵身下。他仰着头发出急促的喘息，突然间浑身紧绷却没有射出东西，反倒是后穴痉挛一般地收缩，喷涌出一股淫液让随着精灵的深入浅出被带到体外。  
“好棒，亚森的身体太棒了！”精灵也忘我地在不断绞紧自己的穴道里疯狂进出，重重地恨不得将这块软肉都捣烂一样，想要让亚森永远记住他的形状。  
后知后觉被自己继母操到干性高潮的亚森欲哭无泪，却被精灵一把抓住了尾巴根部，身体又一个敏感点被人掌控让他尖叫起来。  
“亚森，听话，和妈妈一起吧，”精灵把亚森的尾巴抓到嘴边迷恋地亲吻着，“妈妈真是爱死你的小穴了。”  
“不要，不能再弄了……”全身都传来爆炸般的快感让亚森十分恐惧，他害怕自己会被精灵彻底玩坏。可他的嗓子已经被叫喊到沙哑不堪，只能泪眼朦胧地摇头拒绝。  
“其实你很享受吧，”精灵说着在亚森的阳心上用力一顶，来回摩擦着给亚森带来持续快感，“和妈妈做的时候很快乐吧，比一个人弄舒服多了对吧？”  
“为什么，您会……”  
“妈妈怎么可能不懂儿子在想什么呢？不如说从见到你的第一天起，妈妈就一直在寻找能和你做的机会，”精灵整个身子都贴到了亚森身上，啄了啄亚森发抖的嘴唇，“怎么样，妈妈让亚森满足了吗？亚森一定爱上了妈妈的肉棒了吧？”  
“呜呜……”亚森彻底说不出话来，精灵的话语让他羞愧得不行，情迷意乱之时又去了一次。  
“嗯嗯，妈妈知道了，这就让亚森爽到天上去哦。”  
精灵一边吻住被操到无力的亚森一边再次加快下身的动作，打桩似的在亚森的穴道里拼命操弄，把最深处也填得满满当当。亚森的尾巴主动缠上了自己的腰部，精灵更加兴奋地不留余力地抽插。他听到亚森被操出尖叫，感受到亚森的后穴贪婪地吮吸阴茎发出渴求，用力操弄了十几下后终于把一大股精液注入到亚森的后穴中。射精持续了很久，他看着亚森的肚子一点点鼓起，这才满足地缓缓退去，在亚森的肚子上轻轻一吻。  
亚森的后穴失去堵塞不停地流出精液，而腹部却突然有股发泄的冲动。他还没来得及开口，软掉的阴茎就喷射出一股尿液，混合着流出来的白浊一起弄脏了沙发。  
“啊，不小心做得太过了，”精灵赶紧把失神的亚森抱到怀里一边哄着一边往浴室走去，“对不起哦，妈妈以后会注意的。”  



End file.
